1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the attachment of vinyl siding to a building, and more particularly to an improved siding clip for mounting siding which includes a planar sheet having a lower fold section having a lower end and an upper generally triangular securement section including at least one fastener hole formed therein. The lower fold section includes a generally upright upper section generally adjacent the upper triangular securement section, and a siding edge receiving and retaining structure is mounted on the upper section of the lower fold section which includes a generally L-shaped wall extending rearwards and downwards from the upper section and a plate spring mounted adjacent the generally L-shaped wall operative to bias the siding clip upwards relative to the siding section held within the generally L-shaped wall to frictionally secure the siding clip on the siding section. The lower fold section is bent forwardly, then downwardly and then rearwardly to form a general “C”-shape opening operative to receive and retain a siding portion therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of siding have been used for many years in the construction of homes and other buildings, particularly for years when the outer wall of the building require additional protection from elemental forces such as rain, wind, snow, etc. The three types most commonly used are wood siding, metal siding and plastic or vinyl siding. Each type of siding has various advantages and disadvantages, however, metal and vinyl siding types have become more popular due to their longevity and minimal care needs.
Metal siding is typically formed of aluminum or steel, while plastic siding is conventionally formed from PVC or polyvinyl chloride. Generally, in both types of siding the bottom margin of each panel is bent inwardly in an upwardly deforming longitudinal channel flange with an upstanding inner leg and the top portion of each panel is formed to provide an outwardly and downwardly projecting longitudinal lip corresponding to the channel flange of the adjacent panel. The panels would be secured to the wall along the top portions above the projecting longitudinal lip, such securement commonly being performed by extending nails through the siding into the building wall.
Various types of siding clips have been proposed in the prior art, including such devices as Marcum, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,538, Fritz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,528 and Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,555. While each of these clips perform their intended function with some degree of efficiency, there are deficiencies with the use of each of the various clips which are not addressed. For example, a common complaint from siding installers is that most, if not all, of the clips presently available in the prior art require the clip to be installed on the siding prior to the installation of the siding, as is shown in the Wood Patent. During the installation process it is almost inevitable that too few or too many clips would be installed on a particular piece of siding, necessitating removal or installation of an additional clip to conclude the installation process. With those clips found in the prior art, the entire length of siding would need to be removed from the building wall, the offending clip either removed or installed and then the entire section of siding replaced on the building wall. There is therefore a need a for a siding clip which may be quickly and easily installed or removed from a section of siding already being installed on the building wall.
Another problem that is common with both metal and vinyl siding is that as the outside temperature changes, the siding section will expand or contract in accordance with the materials thermal expansion coefficient. Because of this expansion and contraction, most types of siding include nail slots instead of mere nail holes, the nail slots extending longitudinally so that a nail may be driven into the building wall to support the siding yet allow the siding to expand and contract thus permitting the slot to slide around the nail. Of course, one of the difficulties with such nail slots is that in driving the nail into the building wall, care must be taken to not drive the nail too deeply into the wall to prevent movement of the siding due to frictional interference by the nail, which is a commonly occurring problem when nail guns or the like are used to apply the siding. Therefore, there is a need for a siding clip which will permit thermal expansion and contraction of the siding.
Finally, a problem with the prior art clips is many of the more useful and popular clips rely on the semi-rigid construction material to provide the frictional contact which secures the clip on the siding section. However, as the clip ages, the strain on the material does not lessen and the metal or plastic construction material fatigues which can accidentally release the siding section from the clip. There is therefore a need for a siding clip which includes an additional securement device for securely mounting the clip to the siding without requiring additional holes or fasteners.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved siding clip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved siding clip which includes a lower bend section including a generally “C”-shaped convex bend operative to engage and secure the siding within the clip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved siding clip which includes a siding edge receiving and retaining structure which is mounted on the upper section of the lower fold section and which includes a generally L-shaped wall extending rearwards and downwards from the upper section and a plate spring or the like mounted adjacent the generally L-shaped wall operative to bias the siding clip upwards relative to the siding section held within the generally L-shaped wall to frictionally secure the siding clip on the siding section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved siding clip which is quickly and easily installed or removed from siding already being installed on the building wall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved siding clip which will permit thermal expansion and contraction of the siding.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved siding clip which is relatively simple and inexpensive in construction and safe and efficient in use.